


71 Days Since Case One

by AnExhaustedArmadillo



Series: Case One [18]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnExhaustedArmadillo/pseuds/AnExhaustedArmadillo
Summary: Joe and Bill talk.
Relationships: Bill Guarnere/Frances Guarnere, George Luz/Joseph Toye
Series: Case One [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	71 Days Since Case One

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare yourselves for the liberal use of italics :)

It had been almost a month since they’d arrived at Company, and there were no immediate signs to suggest that Luz was ever going to get his memories back. It frustrated Toye, but he’d also gotten a little more used to it. That wasn’t to say that he was comfortable with it, no. He wished that he could forget that George had amnesia, and most of the time, that was what he tried to do. He ignored it, waited for it to go away, and felt increasingly disappointed but resigned when Luz didn’t make any progress.

In the weeks that they’d been there, they learned more about the community. Company wasn’t huge, but it was strong, full of plenty young, able bodied men and women capable of holding their own against the infected.

Eugene Roe was the only doctor at the community, but he wasn’t the only medical personnel. There was a man named Ralph Spina who was a nurse, and a woman named Anna who had just begun her residency when shit hit the fan.

Winters and Nixon were there, too. Toye had known Winters from the army, and he had nothing but the utmost respect for his former CO. He’d felt immense relief when he’d found out that Winters was actually in charge of the community. For once, he felt like everything in the apocalypse was going right. Toye hadn’t actually known Nixon from before, but he remembered a few comments Winters had made about his significant other. He couldn’t actually tell what the two men were to each other anymore, but he knew that a part of Winters was glad Nixon was there.

There were a fair amount of others in the community, too, plenty of young men and women whose names Toye sometimes struggled to keep straight. But his old buddy Bill Guarnere was there, and that was probably the best news he’d heard since the whole apocalypse had started. It appeared, however, that Bill was not as content to stay in the community as Toye had originally thought.

“I’m going to Philadelphia,” Bill announced to Toye without much prefacing.

“What? Why?” He asked, perplexed.

“Not to stay there or anything, but I have a cousin there and I need to go get him.”

“Bill,” Joe tried to be gentle. “You don’t know if-”

“I don’t even want to think about that,” Bill cut him off. “And you’re _not_ gonna convince me not to go, we’ve already made plans.”

“Alright,” Joe nodded resolutely. “I’ll go with you.”

“No,” Bill shook his head. “Frannie’s going with me.”

“ _Frannie _,” Joe said emphatically. “Is seven months pregnant.”__

“That’s what I told her,” Bill said. “But she insisted and I’m not in the habit of picking fights I got no chance of winning. Besides, Gene’s coming with us.”

“ _Gene? _” Joe asked, even more taken aback.__

“I told Frannie I didn’t want her to come ‘cause she’s pregnant and all and something bad might happen but then she suggested bringing Gene so that he could help if something bad _did_ happen and I told her, I _told_ her not to drag him into this, but she did anyway. I’ve told him a thousand times that he doesn’t have to go but he’s even more stubborn than Fran.” Bill was chuckling and Joe found himself laughing, too. “Anyway, it’s a small car we’re taking and there’s no room for anyone else, especially if- _when_ we drive back with my cousin. Even if there was room, I think you should stay here with Luz.” Joe’s smile fell at that. “Uh oh. Trouble in paradise?”

“His memory hasn’t improved at all,” Toye said somberly.

“That doesn’t mean it’s not going to,” Bill reassured him.

“I know, I know. It just doesn’t make things look good, either,” Joe said and Bill hummed in agreement.

“How are things going? I mean, other than the amnesia thing,” Guarnere asked.

“What, uh, what do you mean?”

“C’mon, Joe, don’t bullshit me. You’ve had a thing for George since you moved in together.” Toye groaned.

“Don’t remind me. It was hard enough getting anywhere with him when he actually remembered me. But, now… I don’t see it happening.”

“Aw, Joe, you don’t know that,” Bill said but Toye was shaking his head insistently.

“It’s alright,” He said. “Is what it is.” Bill didn’t say anything else, but he looked at Joe a little sadly. “When, uh, are you guys leaving for Philly?”

“Day after tomorrow,” Bill said. “We’re scavenging for some supplies tomorrow, extra food, gas, you know.”

“Yeah,” Joe said simply. Then, more seriously, “Be careful, Bill.”

“Hey,” Guarnere said, putting on his signature smile. “When am I ever not careful?”

**Author's Note:**

> See where the story's going?
> 
> I might... mess around and... post again tonight? 🙈 We'll see.
> 
> Comments = Sugar, spice, and everything nice


End file.
